FIG. 13 illustrates a position UP of a hand when a thumb pushes a button of conventional long ballpoint pen. FIG. 14 illustrates a position DP of the hand to write with the ballpoint pen, where the hand is moved to a nib side that is the opposite side of the button. In general, it is difficult to take a long ballpoint pen out of a pocket because the long ballpoint pen is easily trapped when being put into a hip pocket of blue jeans or an inside pocket of a jacket.
Further, in order to use a conventional ballpoint pen, a user has to grasp the ballpoint pen and move a thumb to push a button to take a nib out of a case of the ballpoint pen, and inconveniently move a hand to a ball nib side from a button side to write.